


Pretty Pretty Princess

by greenikat89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Princess Outfits, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leon is gullible, Cloud is sneaky, pictures are taken, and princess dresses are borrowed. Cloud always wondered what Leon would look like in white stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pretty Princess

            “Don’t even start,” Leon ground out to Cloud as he stormed through the front door.

            Cloud settled for raising an eyebrow instead as he carefully set down his Buster sword he’d been polishing. He had taken a self-appointed day off when Tifa didn’t have any deliveries for him to do, and Leon had mysteriously disappeared from working on reconstruction in Hallow Bastion. “You look nice,” he stated blandly as his eyes raked over the lithe form dressed as some sort of concubine. “Yuffie help you with your makeup?” The lip-gloss was a bit much but Cloud rather liked the way Leon’s eyes looked with the smoky eye shadow. Maybe he could get the man to wear it later.

            Leon shot Cloud a frigid glare, ripping off the blue bejeweled headpiece and throwing it on the ground. “Aerith called me asking for some repair work done in her living room.” The golden slippers went next, the tiny bells at the curled ends tingling merrily as the footwear connected with the wall. “She ambushed me with Yuffie.”

            Cloud turned his smirk into a cough at the acidic look sent his way. “I didn’t know they were working together,” he said while carefully picking up a dainty slipper between thumb and forefinger. He turned it around in his hand with a curious expression, running his fingers over the satin fabric. How did they even get Leon into it?

            Tiny golden coins jingled together on Leon’s dark blue hip scarf as he untied it and used the fabric to wipe the glitter off his face. “Aerith was helping Princess Jasmine alter some clothes,” he said disgustedly as he dropped the item. “And she used me as a model with some ‘help’ from Yuffie.”

            “Poor man,” Cloud murmured as Leon pulled off the belly shirt and tossed it aside before uncharacteristically throwing himself down on the couch with a groan. Cloud shifted on the couch to pull the other man into a loose embrace, resting his chin on the gunblader’s shoulder. “Although this is the third time you’ve fallen for a trick like this.”

            Leon slouched further in Cloud’s hold with a barely perceptible pout on his face. Yes, he had fallen for Aerith’s ploy more than once, but she was his friend and had promised she wouldn’t force him into any more princess outfits. Curse his trusting nature and Aerith’s ability to sound so convincing. He had really thought there was some trouble with her lighting fixtures this time. “I don’t know why this keeps happening to me,” he muttered.  

          “You do have the hips for it,” Cloud pointed out, eyes appreciatively taking in the nearly translucent teal pants that hung low on tanned hips. The next second he was getting intimately acquainted with the floor as Leon twisted around and shoved him off the couch.

          Cloud could hear the brunet’s heavy footsteps as he stalked up the stairs with a muttered curse that sounded suspiciously like ‘blond haired bastard’. The man shrugged it off as he picked himself up off the floor. Leon would cool down eventually like he always did, but in the meantime he had someplace to be. Namely collecting some well paid for pictures of a certain brunet in a princess costume.

          Whistling an idle tune, Cloud shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards Aerith’s house. A lazy smirk curled the corners of his mouth as he thought of Leon and the light pink ball gown he’d come home in last time. Maybe this time he’d ask if Alice needed any repairs done on her dress that Aerith could help with. He always wondered what Leon would look like in white stockings.  


End file.
